


Valentine's Day 2020 - A Wrinkle in Time

by RisanF



Category: A Wrinkle In Time
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisanF/pseuds/RisanF
Summary: Picture of Meg and Calvin for Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Meg Murry O'Keefe/Calvin O'Keefe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Valentine's Day 2020 - A Wrinkle in Time

Meg Murry and Calvin O'Keefe from the "Time" books by Madeline L'Engle. Meg is a rare heroine that we don't see often these days, with straight-forward, clumsy emotions but also keen intellect. She and Calvin are both very intellectual, and the development in their relationship is some of the best you can get in YA fiction. They have been converted to my style, so Meg now has a suitable "anime meganekko" look about her.

(Happy Valentine's Day!)


End file.
